Lumagrowl
Lumagrowl (original version ) is a wolf/fox-like Bakugan with six tails who when in Bakugan form almost resembles Hynoid. He is partnered with Kazarina and together they make up the Haos team for the Twelve Orders. Information Description Lumagrowl is partners with Kazarina of the Twelve Orders. It hardly ever shows emotion making it difficult to tell what it's thinking. The Swords, which equip Lumagrowl's tail, attack all round from close to intermediate range making it a lethal foe. Spreading out the tails in a special way unleashes a strong lightning bolt to immobilize its opponents. He also creates a cage around the body with the tail, which illuminates and blocks the opponent's attack. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52, It was seen at war with Dharak, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix on a video Professor Clay watched from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, Lumagrowl appeared in Dan's illusion when he got knocked out, where it was seen battling Neathian Bakugan with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan. In episode 11, Lumagrowl appeared fighting alongside Krakix and Strikeflier in order to break the Neathia's First Defense Shield. In episode 14, Lumagrowl appeared to fight in order to destroy Neathia's Second Shield and to get The Sacred Orb. He was fighting Aranaut until the Sacred Orb sent All The Members Of The Gundalians back to Gundalia. In episode 17, Lumagrowl appeared to fight Lumino Dragonoid along with Phosphos. He won the first round but lost in the second round due to Dan and Hawktor appear to help Lumino Dragonoid. So Shun and Dan switch back Bakugan and Lumagrowl lost the third round of the battle. When Kazarina is about to punish Lena for their loss, Lena summons Phosphos to attack her, but Lumagrowl appears and knocks Phosphos out. In episode 19, Lumagrowl appears attacking Plitheon alongside Lythirus and both he and Lythirus take down to Plitheon for abandoning Jesse with Lumagrowl calling his actions "Despicable". In episode 24, he battled Aranaut and Hawktor. He also used his Battle Gear, Barias Gear. In episode 25, he defeated Aranaut but was defeated by Hawktor's Battle Gear, Swayther. In epsiode 26, he was seen in a flashback using Barias Gear to kill Jin and to capture Aranaut. In episode 27, he used Barias Gear against Coredem in both rounds and he won both of those rounds even though Coredem was using Rock Hammer. In episode 32, he fought against Aranaut and Sabator alongside Lythruis, Phosphos, Contestir and Plitheon. He also used Barias Gear to battle them and then he later retreats because Stoica used a Ability Card that Lythrius would drown everyone in the battle. In episode 33, he is shown be sleeping at times and attacked Shun and Hawktor when he suspected that they were trespassing. In epsidoe 34, when Dharak evolved and Barodius renamed him Phantom Dharak, Lumagrowl said "I like it" meaning he may like the name Phantom Dharak. In episode 35, he battled Aranaut and Battle Crusher. He used his battle gear also. He and Kazarina fled the battle though. In epsidoe 36, he will battle Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Akwimos, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt, and Coredem alongside Krakix, Strikeflier, and Lythirus. in episode 37, he will continue his battle with Aranaut. ;Ability Cards * Arcadia Sword: Does lots of different effects. (The brawler decides what effect it does). :# Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. :# Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Fang Dome: * Flashing Peaker: Nullifies the opponent's ability. (The ability only activated if Lumagrowl makes contact with his opponent.) * Spiral Blade: '''Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * '''Blade Fantasma: Subtracts 400 from the opponent. * Wolf Howler: Subtracts 500 Gs from the each opponent. * Garm Shield '(Guard Shield/Guard Palace): ''Nullifies the opponent's ability. * '''Skoll Fang: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Deadly Fantasma ''(Death Fantasma):' Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * '''Time Warp: Game Lumagrowl was released together with Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like most Gundalian Bakugan, Lumagrowl can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gears. With the metal cylinder inside Lumagrowl's back, the Bakugan Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. To do this, you have to pull the tail back. Its Pyrus version comes in two variations, with 650 Gs in BakuTriad and 800 Gs in the BakuBoost+Supper Assault pack. Currently, It does not come in Subterra. Its Haos version comes in three variations, with rarely 900 but most of the time 770 Gs in BakuBoost and 630/660 Gs in BakuTriad and 700 Gs in Bakugan Battle Arena. Its Clear comes in one variation 780. Its Darkus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuTins. Its Aquos version comes in three variations, with 600/730/740 Gs in BakuTriad/Game Pack, and 730 Gs or 700 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, 730 Gs and 780 Gs. Its BakuCamo version is 790. Trivia *The posture of an opened Lumagrowl looks like a well known dog trick known as "beg" or "stand up". *Lumagrowl in Bakugan form resembles Tigrerra with wolf-like characteristics. *Lumagrowl partially resembles Ninetales from Pokémon, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto, and Kyubimon from Digimon. All of them are based off of kitsune, traditional Japanese folklore. *Luma means old in Tagalog. *Although Bakugan don't usually have pegs for Battle Gear in the anime, it has been seen with pegs in ball form. *He is usually called "mutt" or "doggie" by his opponents. *Lumagrowl can be difficult to close. Gallery Anime File:lymagrowlballclsed.png|Lumagrowl in ball form (closed) lumagrowlballform.png|Lumagrowl in ball form (open) lumabariascl.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in ball form (closed) lumabariasop.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in ball form (opened) lumagrowlbakuform.png|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form File:Lm27.jpg lumabriareasl.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in Bakugan form lumaarcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl about to use ability Arcadia Sword guardshield.png|Lumagrowl using ability Garm Shield scolmfang.png|Lumagrowl using ability Skoll Fang wolfhowler.png|Lumagrowl using ability Wolf Howler deadlyantarpa.png|Lumagrowl using ability Blade Fantasma spiralwave.png|Lumagrowl using ability Spiral Blade arcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl using ability Arcadia Sword lumattackdrago.png|Lumagrowl attacking Lumino Dragonoid lumavsdrago.png|Lumagrowl versus Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid lumavsaranaut.png|Lumagrowl versus Haos Aranaut lumavsphosphos.png|Lumagrowl versus Aquos Phosphos attackbydrago.png|Lumagrowl trying to resist Drago's attack kazarina and luma.jpg lumajump.png|Lumagrowl jumping lummarunning.png|Lumagrowl running lumaprotectkaza.png|Lumagrowl protecting Kazarina from Lena's attack Lllp18.jpg Screenshot-360.png Screenshot-388.png Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Lumagrowl and Kazarina File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan sannedbybaku.png|Lumagrowl scanned by BakuMeter File:lumax.jpg|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form Game File:HaosLumagrowl-770GsBakuCore.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Unknown_Bakugan2.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_AirKor.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl with Gold AirKor File:SL277370.JPG|Aquos Lumagrowl File: Lumagrowl With Battle Gear.jpg|Silver Vilantor Gear attached to Aquos Lumagrowl File:!BoQThS!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-CcEuYywco3jBLm0oPQHkw~~_35.JPG File:!BoQTgnw!2k~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0oKHz2g~~_35.JPG File:!BoQSzuwBGk~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0iu3wp!~~_35.JPG File:Pyrus_Lumigrowl.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Pyrus Lumagrowl File:7700d42098f61e447718f13e3cf79d6a_image_466x419.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:Lumigrowl.jpg|Darkus Lumagrowl Bakupics2 024.JPG|Darkus Lumagrowl File:!Bp7okS!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEuZcfpNpUBLth2O(Ivw~~_12.jpg File:Clear_Lumagrowl.jpg|Packaged Clear Lumagrowl SUNP0087.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Lumagrowl SUNP0085.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl ShowImage.jpg|Stealth Lumagrowl Bakugan Dimensions File:Lumagrowl BD database.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_VS_Lumagrowl.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl VS Darkus Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl Subterra.JPG|Subterra Lumagrowl ClearlumagrowlBD.png SUNP0089.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl stealth lumagrowl.png|BakuCamo Lumagrowl aquos lumagrowl.png|Aquos Lumagrowl pyrus lumagrowl.png|Pyrus Lumagrowl Others File:LUMAGROWL.gif|Lumagrowl's Ability Card File:SHIELD_SMASH_LUMAGROWL.gif|The Gate Card Shield Smash with the Ball and Bakugan Forms of Lumagrowl File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.16_PM.png File:Lumagrowl + Barias Gear.jpg|Barias Gear connected to Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl howl.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders